


A Different Kind of Nightmare

by MuxutxuBat



Category: Beast (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Hyunwoon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuxutxuBat/pseuds/MuxutxuBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But Hyunseunggie hyung is always so supportive...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind of Nightmare

“Hyung…hyung…stop…why…?!”

Dongwoon was normally a sound sleeper. He was capable of falling asleep anywhere, anytime without waking up or making a sound, but not tonight.   
Hyunseung woke up to the frantic pleas of his younger lover, who had broken out in a cold sweat and was tangling himself in his blankets.

“Dongwoon-ah, Dongwoon-ah! Hyunseung was normally very calm and it took a lot to shake him up like this, but he was really worried and had placed both of his hands on the younger man’s shoulders to try and calm him down.

Dongwoon jumped up, looking around not knowing where he was. Upon seeing Hyungseung’s face, instead of a look of relief passing over his face however, his eyes clouded and his eyebrows furrowed. He shrugged away from Hyunseung, moving himself to sit against the headboard with his knees folded up to his chest. Wearing nothing but his black boxer briefs, he looked much smaller than usual.

“Dongwoon-ah, are you ok, what happened? It’s ok, hyung’s here, did you have a bad dream.”

“I don’t want to talk to you.” Dongwoon said flatly.

Hyunseung was startled by how serious he sounded, this was not the lighthearted boy he had known and played with for all of these years, something must really be wrong.

“Yah, it’s me, Dongwoon-ah, it’s hyung, tell me why you’re upset.”

Dongwoon sighed, “Why would you do that hyung?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, you have to tell me what I did so that I can explain if there’s anything to explain.”   
Hyunseung was starting to lose interest in the conversation, he didn’t like dramatic events like this, he preferred to zone out when things got too involved, but this was Dongwoon and he looked really shaken up. Hyunseung would go along with it until he helped the younger man calm down.

Dongwoon was shivering a little bit and looked around to find something other than the blanket to put on, he was really upset, but still also half asleep so everything seemed harder than it should be. He didn’t have to look far for a shirt because just as he was about to get up, Hyunseung was handing him one from the half open closet by his side of the bed.

“Put this on, I’ll get you some, water, you try to calm down and you can tell me what’s going on when I get back.” Hyunseung got up, putting one of Dongwoon’s oversized sweaters on, letting his arms swim in the sleeves until his fingertips were barely poking out.

Once Hyunseung was out of the room, Dongwoon got up and put some pajama pants on before sitting back down on the bed, but as soon as he sat down he heard the sound of breaking glass and the unmistakable yelp of a terrified Hyunseung.

“HYUNG!” Dongwoon ran out of the bedroom and through the hallway to see Hyunseung all but glued to the kitchen wall. His whole body was completely flat against it, eyes wide, the glass was thankfully broken in the sink with no blood in sight.

“Dongwoon-ah!” Hyunseung said, pointing toward the floor by the water purifier.

“Hyung, what made you break a glass?!”

“I saw a…a…cockroach.” Hyunseung could barely get the word out under his breath, he was that scared.

“A WHAT?!” Dongwoon just about crushed Hyunseung against the wall in his haste to get as far away from where he assumed the cockroach had crawled.

“It crawled under there, I saw it as soon as I grabbed the glass from the dish rack, it was so gross!”

“Oh my god, hyung, what are we going to do? Should we call Junhyungie hyung and see if we can sleep there tonight? Should we just go to the practice room?”

“First, let’s get out of the kitchen as fast as possible and make it to the bedroom.” Hyunseung grabbed the younger but bigger man’s forearm.

“Ok, hyung, on the count of three…fighting!” They both steeled themselves and got ready to run.

“One, two…THREE!” They said together and made a mad dash for the bedroom, falling on the bed together, in a mess of lanky limbs, completely out of breath from the short run.

After catching their breath, Hyunseung remembered why he had gone out of the room in the first place, and turned to Dongwoon to ask again what his dream was about and why he was acting like he was when he woke up.

“Dongwoon-ah, are you going to tell me what happened while you were asleep and why you woke up so mad at me?”

Dongwoon’s face got serious again, like he remembered that he was supposed to be upset with the older man.

“Hyung, how could you, seriously!” He said.

“Ugh, Dongwoon-ah, how could I what? Just tell me already!”

“Hyung, it was awful, the other hyungs were all there, and you always laugh at my jokes but this time you…” Dongwoon looked really hurt.

“What did I do, Dongwoon-ah, it was just a dream, but tell me what I did?”

Dongwoon threw himself on the bed like a little kid, only picking up his head to yell in Hyunseung’s direction,

“HYUNG YOU SAID I’M NOT FUNNY!”


End file.
